monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SweetyJelly von Duch
SweetyJelly von Duch '- jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat, jej ojciec był blobem, a mama duchem, przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać, aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować, to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze. Jelly nie przepada za niską temperaturą, ma to po ojcu, pod wpływem zimna jej ciało traci elastyczność i z trudem przychodzi jej poruszanie się, aczkolwiek z uwagi, że w połowie jest duchem, niemożliwym jest całkowite unieruchomienie jej. Osobowość SweetyJelly jest upiornie słodką, uroczą i szaloną żelką-duchem. Zazwyczaj nie wie, co się dzieje dookoła i często zapomina co właśnie miała zrobić, bo uwielbia marzyć i wszystko ją rozprasza, wszystko co jest słodkie, urocze i ładnie pachnie. Jest energiczna i chciałaby być najlepiej w kilku miejscach na raz. Nie odpuści żadnej imprezy z darmowym jedzeniem, bo po prostu kocha jeść. Jest bardzo przyjacielska, zabawna i pomocna przez co wszyscy ją lubią. Jest także trochę infantylna, uwielbia zabawę z każdym, wszędzie i o każdej porze co często irytuje jej znajomych. Wygląd SweetyJelly z wyglądu przypomina żelkowego misia bądź galaretkę, jest kolorowa, częściowo przezroczysta i bardzo elastyczna jak żelek. Ma różowe włosy, blado-limonkową cerę i limonkowe oczy, ubiera się zawsze w jasne i kolorowe ubrania stworzone przez nią samą z przeróżnych słodkości; ubrania oczywiście są w pełni jadalne. Pochodzenie '''Duchbaj '(ang. Doombai) – fikcyjna lokalizacja wzorowana na Dubaju. Pojawił się w filmie Straszypodróż nie z tej ziemi. Klasyczny Potwór '''Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Jedno z artystycznych wyobrażeń ducha typowe dla kultury współczesnej.Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Blob - potwór, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie z 1958 roku "The Blob - zabójca z kosmosu".Według oryginalnego filmu na Ziemi pojawił się wraz z meteorytem, wewnątrz którego przebywał. Meteoryt został znaleziony przez starszego człowieka, który zaczął dźgać go kijem. Wtedy Blob wyszedł, wpełzł na niego i zaczął go zjadać, a później zaczął atakować innych ludzi. Natomiast remake z 1988 roku ukazuje go jako tajny eksperyment wojskowy - broń biologiczną, która wydostała się na wolność. Stworzenie to wygląda jak czerwona galareta. Nie posiada narządów, ale jest w stanie rozpuścić każdą formę materii organicznej. Ponadto jest niezwykle elastyczny. Te wszystkie cechy sprawiają, że jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. Jedyną jego słabością jest niska temperatura. Choć można go zamrozić nie powstrzyma go to na stałe - jeśli z jakiś przyczyn temperatura się podniesie obudzi się i będzie dalej atakował. Relacje Rodzina SweetyJelly jest hybrydą, córką duszycy Meggy i Bloba. Jelly praktycznie nie znała swojego ojca, bo został on zamrożony i zamknięty w specjalnie przygotowanej tajnej bazie wojskowej, ponieważ nie panował nad sobą, gdy się zdenerwował, a bardzo łatwo było można go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jelly pomimo, że o ojcu nie wie nic, oprócz tego, że był blobem, to z mamą świetnie się dogadują, obydwie są bardzo zabawnymi i energicznymi potworkami, Mama Meggy jest dla Jelly ogromnym wsparciem i najlepszą straszciółką, o czym Sweety mówi otwarcie. Żelka ma siostrę bliźniaczkę o imieniu Sugar Puddy. Obydwie bardzo dobrze się dogadują, chociaż mają różne charaktery. Przyjaciele Sirena von Boo Jell z Sireną poznała się przez przypadek, gdy pewnego dnia obydwie ze swoimi przyjaciółkami postanowiły się wybrać na zakupy z okazji straszy-imprezy organizowanej w Straszyceum. Obydwie grupki znajomych szły do nowo otwartego butiku, Jelly szukała po drodze inspiracji na nowy strój imprezowy i w pewnym momencie ujrzała magicznego motylka, zapominając, że nie jest sama, postanowiła podążyć za magicznym stworzeniem. W tym samym czasie Sirena postanowiła zrobić to samo co Jelly i obie zanurzone w swoim świecie zaczęły podążać za magicznym różowo-niebieskim motylkiem, gubiąc swoje towarzystwo po drodze. Leciały za nim około pół straszygodziny, gdy motylek znikł obydwie duszyczki zorjętowały się że są w nieznane sobie części miasta. Rozejrzały się. W pobliżu były tylko one dwie, gdy zorientowały się, że chodzą razem do szkoły, postanowiły spróbować razem wrócić. Zanim dotarły do Straszyceum zdążyło się ściemnić, a one w drodze powrotnej świetnie się bawiły i spostrzegły, jak dużo je łączy, więc postanowiły zostać straszyciółkami i już nigdy się nie oddalać zbytnio od grupy przyjaciół. Gooliope Jellington Sweety poznała Gooliope na lekcjach straszydziedzictwa u pana Haka, gdy zadał on jako pracę domową aby opowiedzieć o rzeczy, która dla każdego dużo znaczy. Jelly opowiedziała pierwsza o jej pasji do gotowania, do tworzenia nowych żelkowych stworków i projektowania jadalnych ubrań galaretkowych, jej opowieść był długa i interesująca tylko dla potworów interesujących się modą i kucharzeniem, lecz na końcu powiedziała o najważniejszej dla niej sprawie czyli o rodzinie, o swojej mamie i ojcu, którego prawie nie znała. Powiedziała na końcu "...i oto moja praca." i skończyła mówić. Później jeszcze kilka potworków opowiedziało o ważnych dla nich rzeczach i rozległ się dzwonek. "Skończymy na następnej lekcji."- powiedział pan Hak i wszyscy wyszli z sali. Na korytarzu Gooliope zaczepiła Jelly, żeby zapytać o jej ojca, gdyż mimo, że niewiele wiedziała o swojej rodzinie, była niemalże pewna, że SweetyJelly mówiąc o swoim ojcu mówiła także o jej bliskiej osobie, w dalszej rozmowie nic praktycznie więcej się nie dowiedziała. Podczas tamtej rozmowy zauważyły, że są do siebie bardzo podobne i postanowiły zostać straszyciółkami. Candy Cane Obie poznały się na nierozpoczęciu nauki Jelly. Gdy tylko SweetyJelly otworzyła szeroko drzwi, wchodząc do szkoły ujrzała Candy skrzącą się w promieniach słońca wpadających na szkolny korytarz i była tak oczarowana, że zapomniała gdzie jest i co miała zrobić. W jednej chwili postanowiła podejść do landrynkowej postaci i zaczęła otwarcie mówić o swoim zafascynowaniu barwami słońca odbijającego się od niej. Po krótkiej rozmowie potworki zauważyły, że świetnie im się konwersuje, mimo iż sporo je dzieli. Cotton Lightley cdn Piggie Hrum cdn Aiko "Susie" Sato Miłość SweetyJelly jest zbyt dziecinna, żeby myśleć o chłopakach. Zwierzak SweetyJelly posiada uroczego żelkowego niedźwiadka zwanego Ginger, jest on bardzo słodki, tak bardzo, że czasem Jelly ma ochotę go schrupać ♥. Misio jest bardo zabawny, a przy tym troszeczkę niezdarny, przez co potrafi rozbawić nawet największego smutasa. Jest on bardzo wyjątkowy dla Sweety, bo kiedyś podczas bardzo ekscytujących eksperymentów w kuchni, gdy postanowiła wypróbować nowy rodzaj cukru czekoladowego i parę przypadkowych wyśmienicie wyglądających i pachnących wcale nie gorzej składników, przypadkowo stworzyła Gingera i pokochała od pierwszego ujrzenia. Umiejętności Zmiennokształtność Gotowanie Wystąpienia #Linia lalek pt: "Welcome in sugarland" #Linia lalek "Ghostly Pokemon " by Czikorita08 #Linia lalek "Crazy Hippie Disco 80' " by SmoczaS Drop Dead Diary Ksywki'':' Jelly, Żeluś, Cuksik 'Ulubione powiedzonko:' "Słitaśnie", " O-M-G! Jakie to jest galaretystyczne!!!" 'Najbardziej uwielbiam:' Eksperymentować w kuchni i oczywiście jeść wszystko, co stworzę ♥ z wyjątkiem mojego stworzaka ♥ '''...a najmniej: Gdy ktoś próbuje zjeść moje ubranie?!!!? Ulubiony kolor'':' Najsłodszy róż 'Nie ruszam się nigdzie bez:' Malinowej jadalnej pomadki do ust w kolorze pomarańczowym, którą sama zrobiłam. 'Sekrety mojego pokoju:' Mój pokój jest tęczowy i galaretystyczny, ale największym sekretem jest ukryte przejście do magicznie słitaśnego kuchnio-laboratorium. 'Ciekawostki:' Gdy się zdenerwuję pochłaniam wszystko, co stanie na drodze, ale w przeciwieństwie do mojego ojca jestem zbyt słodka, żeby to strawić. 'Zwierzak:' Moim ukochanym i przesłodkim żelko-stworkiem jest niedźwiadek zwany Ginger. 'Moja boo-unikalna cecha:' Potrafię dowolnie zmieniać kształty i swoją wielkość. Welcome in Sugarland ''' IMG_20160429_200015.jpg IMG_20160429_200305.jpg IMG_20160429_200548.jpg '' Galeria SweetyJely.png|Skullette Sweety sweety i sugar.jpg|Sugar i Sweety w klimacie disco lat 80' SweetyJellyKolor.jpg|Piękna Sweety by ♥ Rochi ♥ IMG 20160719 195724.jpg|SweetyJelly w serii Ghostly Pokemon jako Kirlia TakiSeRysunek dla SmoczejS.jpg|Od kochanej ♥ Rochi ♥ ''Stroje Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:SmoczaS Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie